Tickle Fun With Po and Tigress
by Tigress-is-Awesome
Summary: When Shifu and the Furious 'Four' leaves Po and Tigress alone at the Jade Palace for a day, Tigress and Po gets a 'little' fun together. Read the story and find more! Note: This is my second fanfic posted on this site, I hope you'll enjoy it! :)


**TICKLE FUN WITH PO AND TIGRESS**

 _A KUNG FU PANDA FANFIC_

* * *

 **CHARACTERS: Po and Tigress.**

 **HEY GUYS! WELL, DO YOU THINK PO IS TICKLISH? I KNOW YES, BECAUSE HE WAS ONCE TICKLED BY TAI-LUNG AND ONCE BY MANTIS IN THE FIRST MOVIE, BUT WHAT IF TIGRESS TICKLES HIM? WELL UNTIL KUNG FU PANDA 3 COMES OUT IN THEATERS, LET'S READ A FANFIC ON THIS TICKLISH TOPIC!**

 **PLEASE ENJOY IT!**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning at the jade palace, the sun was just started to rise and Shifu and The Furious Five were standing outside the palace's main gate…

"So we have to leave now, Tigress." Shifu said.

"Master, is it necessary for you to leave before sunrise?" Tigress asked.

"Yes Tigress, so you know, Crane, Viper, Mantis, Monkey and I have to go for an urgent meeting for now; so, you and Po should take care of The Jade Palace for today, okay?" Shifu told her.

"Yes Master." She answered.

"Tigress, where is Po?" Shifu asked.

"He is still sleeping, Master," She answered.

"Okay, so we are leaving; and yeah, don't let Po to sleep too much, we will return till noon." Shifu told her.

"No problem Master, I will handle everything." Tigress said.

"I hope you will." Shifu said and they leave.

"Bye." Tigress said to all of them.

When everyone was gone, Tigress goes to the Student Barracks and opens Po's room door, she saw that Po was sleeping soundly with his tongue hanging out of his mouth; Tigress shakes Po and wakes him up.

"Hey Po, get up!" She said and Po opens his eyes and says~ "What do you want, Tigress?"

"Well, I don't want anything; I just want to give you something." She said. "But what?" Po asked.

"THIS!" Tigress yelled and and gives a very hard punch on his face! And Po fainted.

When Po wakes up, he opens his eyes and sees that he was in a very dark room (maybe it was the store room) and sees that his head, hands and legs were tied on a big table. The room was so dark that he can't see anything.

"HEY! WHO DID THIS TO ME?! WHAT IS THIS PLACE?! OPEN ME AND GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Suddenly the door opens and direct sunlight falls on his face, the sunlight was so bright that he can't open his eyes but he tries and opens his eyes and sees a dangerous looking shadow of an animal was there!

"AH! WHO ARE YOU?! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I AM INNOCENT!" He requested.

"What are you talking about? Po, look it's me." The creature said and it revealed that it was not any monster, it was Tigress.

"TIGRESS? Tigress, you did this to me?" Po asked.

"Yes Po, because I want to show you this." Tigress pulls out something from her pocket, it was a long shaped thing, in the over-bright sunlight Po thought that it was something else.

"AH! A SHARP KNIFE! TIGRESS, DON'T EAT ME PLEASE! I BEG YOU! I DON'T TASTES GOOD BECAUSE I HAVE NOT DONE MY BREAKFAST!" The panda got frightened.

"What the heck are you talking about? It's not a knife!" She told him then she closed the door and light up a lantern "Now, can you see what is this?"

"A feather?" Po was surprised. "What will you do with this?"

"You wanna see?" she asked and goes out and comes back with a chair in her hand.

"What're you gonna do with this chair? ARE YOU GONNA THROW IT ON ME?!" Po began to panic again.

"No, I am gonna sit." She said and put the chair beside the table and sits. "Do you remember what you did last week?"

"Um… Yeah, I ate and sleep and ate and sleep and ate and sleep and…"

"Not that! I mean, do you remember what did you do to _me_ last week?" She asked again.

"No…" he answered.

"Then, I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT YOU DID!" She shouted and starts tickle him in his stomach!

"What… AHHHHHH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH NOOOOO WAITTTTT!" The panda got tickled!

"Now remember?!" She shouted.

"NOOOOO!" He shouted.

"Po, Let's try on your feet!" Tigress said smiling.

"No! Please Tigress! I am very ticklish on that part!" Po shouted.

"Thanks for telling me, if you're more ticklish there then I will definitely tickle you there!" She said, then she goes to the other end of the table and starts tickle him at his feet.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! OHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOO! PLEEEEEAASE STOOOOOPP!"

"So how are feeling?!" She asked.

"VERYYYY TICKLISSSHHHHH! PLEASE TIGRESSSSSS SSSTOPPP! I AM GONNA PEEEEEEEE!"~ Po.

"How about here?" She said and starts tickling him under his armpits!

"OHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOO! THAT PART IS TOOOOOO TICKLIIIIIIIIIISHHH!" Po shouted again. "Someone, Please help me!"

"You are fully helpless Po, Shifu and the four are gone for a meeting. You and I are alone in this palace." She said.

"NOOOOOOO!" He shouted again.

"How about your tongue, Po?" She asked. The panda shouted~"NOOOOO! PLEASE LEAVE MY TONGUE!" He shouted.

Tigress pulls his tongue out and start tickling him on his tongue with the feather! Po was unable to shout properly because his tongue was out of his mouth.

"OHHH! MO! PLEAB BEB ME BO!" He meant 'No! Please let me go!'

Because of getting too much tickled Po got fainted. When he wake up he saw that he was no longer tied on that table neither he was in the store room, He saw that he sitting on a chair in the dining room and his breakfast was in front of him and also he saw that Tigress was sitting beside him and doing her breakfast. "Tigress…" He said.

"I'm sorry I didn't allow you to do your breakfast first, but now its lunch time. Eat something, you might be hungry." She said calmly.

"First of all, you tell me that, what was the reason of doing that stupid tickling stuff?" Po asked angrily.

"So that means that you still didn't remember what you did?" She asked Smirking and a little joking…

"NO! AND NOW YOU HAVE TO TELL ME!" Po shouted irritably.

"Ok, don't you remember that the last Friday night, when I was sleeping you came in my room and tickled me on my foot; that time, I was sleepy and didn't had enough energy to came near you and punch you, so I only gave my special death glare to you and you got scared and ran away. Whatever I did today, was the revenge of what you did that night." She finally told him.

"Wait a sec, all you have done today was just a revenge for that day? But I only tickled you for some minutes AND YOU TICKLED ME FOR AN HOUR?!" Po shouted at the ending of his line.

"Yes…" Tigress said very calmly and starts drinking her tea slowly.

"But that day, your mood was too upset so I tickled you for just making you smile a little!" Po said angrily.

"So?"

"So, I am gonna get you with my SPECIAL TICKLING ATTACK!" Po shouted and jumps on Tigress, she falls off the chair and her tea too and Po sits on her and starts ticking her.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! PLEEEEEASE POOOO! THAAAAT'S ENOGHHHH!" Tigress shouted.

"NOW YOU SEE WHAT IT FEELS TO BE TICKLED!" Po shouted and then stops tickling her.

"SO, THAT'S IT! HOW DARE YOU TO TICKLE ME?! LET'S GET A TICKLISH COMPETITION!" Tigress shouted she also starts to tickle him!

"AHAHAHAHAH! SORRYYY! SORRRYYY!" He laughs and and falls off her. They both tickle each other still lying on the floor. Suddenly, Shifu & the four come back after the meeting (because it was noon now).

"We are bac… Uh?! What is… uh… going on here?!" Shifu asked as he and the four were shocked to see what The Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress were doing here…

Both masters were having so much fun in tickling each other that they didn't notice that the others had came back and watching them in shock, they were still tickling each other and laughing together. Crane's break opens with a crack sound in shock (as usual). After watching this awkward sight for some minutes, finally Mantis said:~

"Uh… I think it's a bad time to come back home, these two are doing an 'important' work right now so we should go out for a walk and don't disturb them, we should come back after their 'important' work is done… right?!" Mantis said nervously.

"Yes, you are right Mantis… we should get out… and don't disturb them…" they all agreed and slowly-slowly they get out of there still shocked.

Po and Tigress had so much fun that day, Right?

* * *

 ** _THE END_**

 _ **AND HERE YOU GO… A NEW FANFIC FOR YOU!**_ ** _PO AND TIGRESS WERE HAVING SO MUCH FUN TO TICKLE EACH OTHER, RIGHT?! VERY FUNNY THAT TIGRESS WAS TAKING REVENGE OF GETTING TICKLED BY PO!_**

 ** _SORRY IT IT HAS SOME GRAMMAR MISTAKES , ITS MY SECOND STORY POSTED ON THIS SITE!_**

 ** _THANK YOU FOR READING MY NEW FANFIC, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! AND HAVE A NICE DAY (OR NIGHT)!_**

 ** _PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK!_**


End file.
